The One That Got Away
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises be us agaisnt the world. Finnick had promised Annie that he'd come back from the Capital. It was the only promise he made to her that he ever broke. Oneshot.


**Because I'm unable to update Gone With The Wind as my plan is on my broke laptop, I decided to give a go at writing a Fannie song fic. :) It's set during the third book, BUT there are flashbacks/memories. :) I don't own The One That Got Away by Katy Perry.**

"I'm so sorry, Annie." Plutarch said, a grim look on his face.

"What? Why?" She asked, frowning and resting a hand on her small baby bump.

"I'm so sorry. We received the news this morning." Plutarch sighed.

"Where's Finn? I want to talk to him. They should be back by now." She stated, shaking slightly.

"Snow sent Mutts after the squad. They got him. I'm sorry, Annie." He said, but Annie didn't hear his apology. She fell down on her knees, sobs shaking her body.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_ We'd make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_ And on my 18th Birthday_

_ We got matching tattoos_

"It won't hurt will it, Finnick?" Annie asked hesitantly.

"Probably. But it's okay. I'm here for you, now and forever." Finnick had whispered in her ear, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her into District 4's tattoo shop. Now, as she sobbed into one hand, she traced the tattoo of the gold trident that ran down her middle finger, stopping at the palm of her hand. Finnick had the same, or at least he _did_, on his own middle finger.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_ And climb to the roof_

_ Talk about our future_

_ Like we had a clue_

_ Never planned that one day_

_ I'd be losing you_

"You're everything to me, you now that, right?" Finnick had asked one evening. They were sat on the roof of his house in Victor's Village, watching the sun set over the ocean. He was eighteen and she was sixteen. She hadn't known then that in a few short months she'd be fighting for her life.

"Thanks." She had responded, blushing at his comment.

"I mean it. I can't wait for our future together." He had taken her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I'll grow old with you."

_In another life_

_ I would be your girl_

_ We keep all our promises_

_ Be us against the world_

"She can't win, Finnick!" Seneca Crane had yelled, unknown to Annie. Finnick had taken a trip to see the Head Gamemaker during Annie's Games. Finnick that his sweet natured Annie couldn't kill, especially after watching her District partner's head roll towards her.

"Even if the whole Capital is against me, I'll bring her home. And you'll help me." He had said, grabbing Seneca by the collar.

"Now get to work."

_In another life_

_ I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say_

_ You were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away_

"Please don't go, Finn. I need you to stay here with me." Annie had told Finnick the night before he left for the Capital.

"I'll be back before you know it." He had promised, resting a hand on her cheek and kissing her nose.

"Promise?" She had asked, biting her lip hopefully.

"Promise." He had vowed before closing the small gap between their lips.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_ Never one without the other We made a pact_

_ Sometimes when I miss you_

_ I put those records on_

Nobody knew, but when Annie was twenty and Finnick was twenty two, they had broken up. Annie had been functioning normally for a while, but she had a flashback from the arena when Finnick was on Capital 'business'. When he had gotten back later that day he had found her curled up in a ball in the corner of her bedroom, listening to a CD of ocean sounds that reminded her so much of him.

"Annie, I'm sorry. I had to go, I didn't want to leave you." He had apologised kneeling next to her.

"I HATE YOU!" She had screamed at him, a possessed look in her eyes. "WE'RE DONE, YOU MONSTER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Seeing that Finnick wasn't going anywhere, she had pulled a knife out from under bed and chased him down the staircase with it.

"Finnick, I…I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." She had said when she found him on her doorstep the next morning.

"It's okay. I love you for you. Every bit of you. Your flashbacks just remind me that the Games couldn't change you into somebody heartless like they did the rest of us. I'd still have no heart if it wasn't for you, Annie Cresta."

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_ Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_ It's time to face the music_

_ I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_ I would be your girl_

_ We keep all our promises_

_ Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_ I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say_

_ You were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away_

_ The one_

_The one that got away_

She had hugged him goodbye before he had boarded the hovercraft to the Capital the day of his departure.

"Be back home soon, okay?" She had smiled up at him.

"Of course."

"I have something exciting to tell you when you get back." She had grinned, thinking of the baby growing inside of her.

"Tell me now." He had smiled back.

"If I don't tell you now, I know that you'll definitely come home just to hear what I have to say."

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_

_ Can't replace you with a million rings_

_ I should have told you what you meant to me_

_ Cause now I pay the price_

He always told her exactly how she made him feel. Now Annie was regretting doing the same thing. And the baby. Why hadn't she just told him? Maybe then he wouldn't have left, wouldn't have died.

_In another life_

_ I would be your girl_

_ We keep all our promises_

_ Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_ I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say_

_ You were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away_

_ The one_

_In another life_

_ I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say_

_ You were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away_

He will always be her Finn, even in death. And she will always be his Annie. His Annie Odair. And the memory of his life will be as strong as the ocean that had been a part of their relationship, she vowed.

She will never forget her Finnick Odair.


End file.
